


Must Be Santa

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: 12 Days of Christmas -- Chlollie Style (2010) [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Flirting, Giving Back, Humor, Ollie's identity crisis, Snowball Fights, Teasing, Toys for Tots, kissess, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe needs a hand on Christmas day and Oliver just happens to be around.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: 12 Days of Christmas -- Chlollie Style (2010) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747537
Kudos: 2





	Must Be Santa

It was Christmas day, make that, Christmas afternoon, five in the afternoon more specifically and Chloe was still at the Planet. The only one left, in fact. She had volunteered to help with Toys for Tots again this year and while it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been two years ago when the post office had been on strike and she had been stuck with thousands of presents, it wasn't perfect either.

At the moment, she was outside, half frozen as she waited for the last pick up truck to arrive, she wasn't really minding it though, aside from the cold she felt like doing this was a lot more what Christmas should be about than stuffing your face with turkey, not that she really had a place to go do that if she wanted to anyway

"Is there a reason you're trying to freeze to death on Christmas?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Chloe blinked and turned around, her arms still wrapped tightly around herself as her face brightened, "Oliver," she smiled, "there is a reason if you must know, but what are _you_ doing here?"

He smiled back at her and pulled his scarf off, wrapping it around her neck. "Had some business to take care of."

She grinned a little and shook her head, "on Christmas?"

"Well." He grinned, too. "During the week. But..." He shrugged. "Metropolis seemed like a good place to be for the holidays."

"Well we are supposed to be getting snow in the next hour or so," she told him, "what are you doing tonight?"

He paused, shrugging a little. "No plans," he admitted. "You?"

"Well, I got stuck here," she told him then shrugged a little, "I was just going to finish up then drive home."

"So...you're going to spend the evening alone?" He frowned a little at that. It was one thing for _him_ to spend the holiday alone--it was what he did every year. But someone like Chloe shouldn't be spending it by herself.

"It's not a big deal," she told him, smiling a little then raising her eyebrows, "besides, sounds like you were planning on doing the same."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." He shrugged a little, watching her.

Chloe looked at him for a moment, "well, if you don't mind waiting, I should be done in about half an hour..."

Oliver studied her, a smile tugging at his mouth once more. "What are we waiting for, exactly?' he asked.

"Pick up truck," she told him, smiling then nodding just inside the rotating doors, "that's the last batch of gifts that needs to be delivered."

He arched an eyebrow at that. "Gifts?" he echoed.

"Toys for Tots," Chloe told him, "the Planet employees donate toys every year to orphanages or children whose parents can't afford it, this is going to be the 30th truck load today."

"Oh." He glanced at her sideways. "Why am I not surprised you're helping out?" He smiled and moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders for added warmth.

She smiled a little and shrugged, looking down then back at him as she leaned into his side, "it's for a good cause."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "So what can I do to help out?"

"Well, everything is pretty much done at this point, but you can help us load the truck when it gets here?" She suggested, grinning a little.

He grinned down at her. "I think I can handle that."

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip and looked at him, "although... there is something else, if you're interested."

He raised an eyebrow at the expression on her face. "And that would be...?"

"Well," she took a deep breath, "these gifts are going to the Metropolis orphanage and we were supposed to have a Santa come with the truck to deliver everything, _but_ he bailed last minute and now the kids won't have a Santa..."

"Okay..." His eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"His costume did get delivered though and we have the rental until tomorrow anyway." She told him, turning so she was facing him, her eyes bright.

His eyes widened as he realized what she was asking. "What? Are you kidding?"

"C'mon Ollie, we don't have to stay long, half an hour, tops and it will make those kids' year."

"Chloe, I don't exactly look like the Santa Claus type."

"Santa doesn't look like the Santa type and we have the beard, the fake belly and everything, they will barely be able to see your face," she told him, looking up at him, " _please_?"

He groaned at the hopeful expression on her face. "Chloe--"

"C'mon, Ollie," she told him, taking a step closer and lifting her head even more so she could keep her eyes on his, "it will mean the world to them."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't fight fair, Sidekick."

Her face brightened at that and it was all she could do not to bounce, "is that a yes?"

Oliver sighed. "Ho ho ho," he grumbled.

Chloe laughed and without warning, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "thank you!" Before he had time to react, however, she reached for his hand and dragged him toward the building, "we need to get you dressed quickly so we can just follow the truck to the orphanage."

Feeling like he'd just been hit by a whirlwind, he shook his head and followed.

This was not how he'd envisioned the day going.

* * *

Oliver in a Santa suit was... something else. Even with the ridiculous fake belly and the beard and fake white hair, he was still kind of... hot. Somehow. But she hadn't said anything about that to him, she had followed the truck driver to the orphanage in her own car and with the help of the volunteers, they had stacked all the gifts under the tree before the kids were allowed in the room.

Chloe stood next to Ollie and reached up to adjust his beard as the women who worked there went to get the kids, who had just been finishing their dinner, "you ready for this?"

"You owe me," he informed her, only half-kidding.

"I'll buy you dinner," she smirked, then paused, turning around when she heard the kids getting to the room, there were supposed to be about forty of them and Chloe grinned a little as a little boy with glasses came in first, his eyes widening when he saw Ollie and a second later, he was running right to him and connecting to the fake belly.

"Santa!" The little boy said loudly as he hugged him, "you didn't forget about us!" He said excitedly, looking up.

Oliver's chest tightened and he bent down a little, hugging him back. "Santa doesn't forget anyone, Kiddo."

She patted Oliver's back then took a step back as the rest of the kids started to approach him too, it wasn't until after she suggested this that she realized this might be good for Oliver too considering she didn't think he'd had a lot of good Christmases growing up. Not after his parents died anyway.

Oliver spent the next half an hour getting hugs from every kid in the orphanage, and handing out presents to each of them. When it was over, they all thanked him and he watched as the teachers escorted them back to their rooms. Slowly, he turned to face Chloe once more.

Chloe took a deep breath and pursed her lips together, looking at him for a moment, "we're free to go," she told him.

Nodding a little. "My sleigh's on the roof," he joked, his eyes filled with warmth. "I have enough room for my favorite elf."

She relaxed at that, grinning brightly and holding her hand out to him, she knew it was hard for him to see with the beard and all, "c'mon, Santa, we still have a lot of places to visit tonight."

"Yeah, where to next? The mall?" he asked wryly, taking her hand.

Chloe smiled and shook her head, leading him to her car and opening the door for him, "we'll meet up with Rudolph."

"And head to the North Pole?" He smirked as he slid into the passenger seat of her car.

"Home to the elves," she told him, grinning down at him before closing the door and walking around the car.

Oliver shook his head in amusement and waved toward the windows of the orphanage as several children peeked out the windows and waved back.

She got into the car then paused, realizing what he was doing and smiling softly, "not so bad, huh?" She asked as she started the car.

He glanced at her sideways. "Let's just say I'm not planning to grow a beard anytime soon. Or ever."

Chloe laughed softly and shook her head, "just let me turn on the corner and you can take it off." She told him, pulling away from the curb.

He smiled at the sound of her laughter. "So you realize I'm going to have a serious identity crisis in the near future right?" he teased.

She cocked her head a little and raised her eyebrows, "you are?"

"Well, who am I really? Oliver Queen? The Green Arrow? Santa? I don't even know," he mock-lamented.

Chloe grinned and reached over, patting his fake belly, "I think there is room in there for all three of you."

"Ouch." He folded his arms across his chest, pulling the beard off as she rounded the corner. "I think you said something about buying me dinner." He smirked.

"I did," she told him, grinning, "so what is it, McDonald's? Wendy's?" She teased.

"Hah." He looked over at her, grinning, as well. "You're funny."

Chloe smiled at him, adjusting against her seat, "what do you feel like having?"

"I could go for some Chinese or pizza. Which sounds good?"

"Well, it's seven on Christmas, I guess whichever we can find open, but we will probably just have to have take out," she told him, "do you mind if we eat at the Clocktower?"

"No, that's fine by me," he assured her, offering her a genuine, warm smile.

She nodded and fell silent for a moment then glanced at him as she drove toward downtown, "thank you, Ollie, really, for doing this."

He paused at that, shrugging a little. "Well, I didn't have any plans anyway. No big deal."

"It was a big deal for them," she pointed out then blinked, looking up a little as she leaned forward and smiling, "finally, it's snowing."

Oliver gazed at her silently for a long moment, then glanced out the windshield. "Yeah, maybe we'll get that white Christmas."

Chloe nodded a little, smiling softly at him, "have you ever had one?"

He shook his head. "No, this is the first year I've been away from California at Christmas for years. Since I was stranded on the island," he murmured.

"Well in that case," Chloe smirked, "I dare you to a snowball fight after dinner."

Oliver raised his eyebrows at that, amused. "You're on."

"Awesome," she told him, relaxing against her seat as she drove, a smile on her lips. It was turning out to be a much better Christmas than she'd expected.

* * *

Oliver leaned back on the sofa as he finished eating his slice of pizza, groaning. "Ugh. I'm so full."

Chloe nodded, leaning back too, "me too, but I was starving so this is preferable."

He grinned a little. "How've things been going here?" he asked her.

She reached for her glass of wine then crossed her legs over the couch comfortably, "the same, pretty much," she told him, shrugging a little, "haven't heard from Clark in ages, though that's normal when Lana is around."

Oliver's smile faded at her words, and his jaw tightened just a little. "I see."

"It's okay," she assured him, shrugging a little when she saw the look on his face, "how have things been for you?"

He watched her for a moment. "The same." Oliver picked up his own wine glass and took a drink.

Chloe shrugged a little, "I guess considering our lives, that's a good thing."

Still watching her, he nodded. "I guess so."

"Why were you going to spend Christmas on your own?" She asked quietly.

He shifted on the couch a little and shrugged. "The guys all had places to go," he told her nonchalantly.

"Oh," she raised her eyebrow and smirked a little, "could have called me."

"Honestly, Chloe, I figured you had plans," he said softly.

"Even if I did," she told him quietly, "you would have been welcome to join me."

Oliver was quiet for a moment. "It worked out."

"it did," she agreed, taking a deep breath, "thanks for letting me come over."

"Happy to have you here," he told her sincerely.

"It turned out to be a much better Christmas than I expected," she said, just as sincerely.

Oliver smiled at that and took another drink of his wine. "Yeah. Yeah, it has." He gazed at her. "Merry Christmas, Sidekick."

"Merry Christmas, Arrow," she told him quietly, smiling softly then sipping on her wine too.

He glanced toward the window, raising an eyebrow. "I do believe you owe me a snowball fight."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at that and grinned a little, nodding, "I do believe you're right Mr. Queen, we should check if there is enough snow outside."

Nodding as well, he set his glass down and rose to his feet, holding his hand out to her.

Chloe set her glass on the coffee table then smiled up at him, taking his hand then standing up.

He grinned at her and grabbed his jacket, shrugging into it and then picking hers up, as well. He held it out so she could just slide her arms into it.

She grinned at that and shook her head, sliding her arms into her coat, "such a gentleman, thank you."

"Well, I don't want you to freeze." His eyes were bright and he reached out, grabbing his scarf and winding it around her neck once more.

Chloe smirked at that and nodded, "well, you should grab another one for yourself, the world needs Santa to be in perfect health."

He smirked back at her. "He is, don't worry." Winking at her, he moved toward the elevator.

She shook her head and started to button up her coat as she followed him to the elevator. "I don't know how fair this fight is, considering your aim."

He chuckled at that. "But you've had more experience with snow," he pointed out.

"So you will freeze faster, your reflexes are also better than mine," she told him, smirking.

"I don't know. I think you have some pretty good reflexes." He smirked back at her. "I mean as often as I hear you get into trouble..." He ducked into the elevator, grinning.

"I don't know where you're getting that information from," she said, smirking too as she followed, "I'm never in trouble."

"Uh huh." He smirked.

"Your sources are clearly mistaken," she went on.

"Cameras don't lie, Chloe." He flashed her an innocent grin.

" _Cameras_?" She cocked her head, "have you been spying on me, Mr. Queen?"

His eyes widened in feigned innocence. "Less spying and more...watching out for, Watchtower."

Chloe cocked her head a little at that, confused, "really?"

"Well, you are part of the team," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but I don't even get to go on missions, it's not like I'm in danger," she told him, cocking her head and watching him closely.

"Lex Luthor presents a constant danger," he said, meeting her eyes. "And sometimes our non-earth acquaintance isn't exactly great at paying attention to what matters."

Chloe held his gaze and smiled a little, taking a deep breath as she nodded, "you have a point."

"And by important, I mean you. Just for the record." He smiled back at her.

She grinned a little and rolled her eyes, looking down a little embarrassed, "well, I'm glad to hear I'm important." She looked at him again, "but I plan on returning the favor."

Oliver cocked his head, watching her. "Meaning?"

"Meaning," she said as the elevator doors slid open, then stepped out, "the world needs Oliver Queen and Green Arrow and Santa Claus, and it's not exactly safe for you to be out there every night with no way of asking for help if something goes wrong," she shrugged, "Watchtower should be around if you need assistance."

He smiled a little at that and offered her his arm. "I like this plan."

Chloe grinned a little and linked her arm with his without a second thought, "good, looking forward to being in your ear all the time." She teased.

Oliver couldn't help but grin back at her. "It'll be nice to have your company," he teased back.

"Ditto," she told him, grinning more, then tugging on his arm as she pulled him through the door, "c'mon."

His eyes widened a little at the sight of all the snow that had fallen in just under two hours. "Wow," he murmured as they stepped out into the snow-covered street.

She grinned brightly as she looked around and nodded, "perfect," she told him, the streets were empty, deserted. The Clocktower was in a mostly industrial neighborhood anyway, so she wasn't surprised that even the street itself was covered in clean, white, fluffy snow. "Alright, Queen," she told him, pulling her arm from his, "ready?"

"Show me what you've got, Sullivan." He smirked, backing away from her a ways and then leaning down and packing a snowball in his hands.

Chloe did the same quickly, then, without warning, tossed it at him, aiming for his chest.

He hadn't even finished packing his first snowball before it exploded on his chest and he looked up, a little stunned.

She laughed at the look on his face and grinned brightly, "awesome start," she said excitedly then went back for more snow.

He narrowed his eyes at her, finishing up his snowball and flinging it at her.

Chloe gasped when she saw it coming in her direction, she ducked, but it still hit her shoulder. Smirking, she raised her eyebrows at him and tossed her second one, not really aiming this time.

Oliver chuckled when it sailed about two feet to his right. "You throw like a girl," he teased.

"Well, good things I have the boobs to back me up," she told him, then paused, blushing, that was something Lois used to say all the time. She couldn't believe she had just pointed the attention to her boobs, so she quickly went for more snow.

He was so caught off guard by her words that he completely missed ducking from the snowball she aimed right at his head a moment later.

She grinned at that and raised her eyebrows, "who throws like a girl now?"

"My mistake." He shook his head, the snow flying from his hair and he smirked at her, moving toward her, no snow in his hands.

Chloe raised her eyebrows more as he started toward her and took a step back, her boots sinking into the snow, "what are you doing?"

"Playing dirty," he informed her with a quick grin, tackling her into a snowbank.

She gasped at the sudden cold that hit her back, but even as he tackled her, she made sure to hold on tight to his jacket and pulled him down with her.

Oliver laughed softly at her expression, gazing down at her with amusement in his eyes.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked up at him, a smirk slowly appearing on her face as she reached for two fistfuls of snow, then rubbed it against his hair and neck.

He shuddered at the sudden cold. "Gah!" He narrowed his eyes at her and picked up a snowball, holding it threateningly above her face.

Her eyes widened and without thinking about it, she punched her hand through the snow ball and although some of it fell on her, it was better than getting the whole thing, "two can play this game," she told him and without warning, pushed him and rolled them until she was pinning him down instead.

Oliver blinked with surprise, then smirked up at her. "What game are we playing now?" he teased, his voice lower than usual.

"How about hold the billionaire down until he turns into a popsicle thus proving I win?" She teased back, smirking too.

He raised his eyebrows a little, watching her intently. "What happened to the world needing Oliver Queen?"

"I'll bring you back inside and make sure you're still alive after I'm done with you." She promised.

"So you're just going to have your way with me right here in the middle of the street? Chloe Sullivan, I'm shocked at you." He smirked.

At his words, Chloe blinked a couple of times, suddenly incredibly aware of the fact that she was sprawled out on top of him, in a pretty intimate position if not for the huge amount of layers between them. He seemed to be aware of all of that too, and he didn't seem bothered by it, so she didn't move, "pfft, it's Christmas, no one is going to see it."

"Oh, _I_ don't care if anyone sees personally. Just don't want to give anyone else an eyeful of you." His smirk widened and he rested his hands on her hips.

"Somehow, I think everyone else would be a lot more interested in an eyeful of Oliver Queen," she told him, reaching for snow and rubbing it over his face slowly.

"I think you're definitely the prettier one here, so I have to disagree." He slid a cold hand beneath her shirt and smirked.

Chloe gasped, her eyes widening and she shuddered, staring down at him.

He flashed her his best charming smile.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she smirked slowly, grabbing some snow and reaching inside the bottom of his jacket, rubbing it against his stomach, not really thinking about what she was doing.

Oliver's eyes widened and he shuddered beneath her, suddenly winding his arms around her waist and sitting up.

Chloe stilled when he moved, her knees had been pressed against the snow and when he saw up, her body was suddenly fully pressed against his, and she was straddling his lap.

He met her eyes, a smile tugging at his mouth at the nearly shell-shocked look on her face. Without thinking about it, he reached up and gently brushed some snow out of her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear, his fingers grazing lightly against her cheek.

She blinked looking from him and slowly turning her head to look at his hand, her mouth hanging open slightly.

Oliver grew still at her expression and he swallowed hard. "Chloe?"

Chloe held her breath and turned her face to look at him again.

He held her gaze, his breath catching. "We should go inside and get warmed up," he murmured.

"Right," she whispered, letting out her breath and searching his eyes for a moment then shifting to stand up.

"Wait." He pressed his fingers more firmly against her face, turning it back toward his. Before she could respond, he dipped his head and kissed her softly on the mouth.

She stilled for a moment, her eyes wide for just a second and then she closed them, relaxing a little and returning the kiss.

After a moment, Oliver pulled away from her, a soft smile on his face. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

Chloe licked her lips, blinking a couple of times and relaxing when she saw the smile on his face, "Merry Christmas," she murmured, hesitating for a second before pressing her lips to his again.

His smile widened a little when she kissed him again and he returned the kiss without hesitation. "Suddenly feel much less cold," he murmured.

She grinned a little and shifted, pursing her lips together and nodding, "and I don't think it has much to do with the fact that I'm not shoving snow down your clothes anymore."

Oliver chuckled at that. "Well, that helps too." He grinned, kissing her cheek softly and rising to his feet with her in his arms.

She was surprised once more when he stood up and picked her up with her so easily, but she slid her legs down his sides even though her feet couldn't touch the ground, "show off."

He smirked, shifting one arm and sliding it beneath her knees, carrying her toward the clock tower once more. "That's me."

Chloe gasped, looking up at him and raising her eyebrows, "you're the Californian, you should be the one unable to walk right now."

He grinned at her. "Oh ye of little faith," he teased.

She grinned back at him and shrugged a little, "I'm comfortable, at least."

"Glad to hear it. I'm thinking we're going to need to build a fire and have hot chocolate." He paused. "Or do your veins only accept caffeine?" he teased.

"Chocolate is acceptable too," she said quietly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You okay?" he asked uncertainly, stepping onto the elevator a moment later.

"Yeah," she took a deep breath, smiling a little, "this is far from what I expected Christmas to be like this year."

He watched her for a moment. "I know what you mean. But...it's good right?" he asked, offering her a small, unsure smile.

She smiled, her face softening at his uncertainty as she nodded, "really good."

Oliver smiled back. "Likewise."

Chloe hesitated for a second then leaned in, kissing him once more. This was definitely a much better Christmas than being by herself in her apartment, eating a tv dinner. Besides, she had never really considered the possibility that Oliver would be interested in her in _that_ way and she found that now that he seemed to be, she suddenly liked that idea. A lot.


End file.
